El diario de vida de Neshiko
by neshiko-asakura
Summary: Neshiko es una chica "normal"(Despues sabran porque las comillas)...... Pero despues de ir a la escuela, se involucra en el mundo del animé..JAJAJAJAJJA!XDD
1. La vida de Neshiko

El diario de vida de Neshi-chan  
  
16.02.04  
  
A Neshi-chan siempre la retan  
  
A Neshi-chan siempre le pegan  
  
A Neshi-chan siempre la castigan  
  
Pero no importa, nadie le importa Neshi-chan  
  
Solo Kaoru-kun  
  
Pero Kaoru-kun se fue a Tokio  
  
Kaoru-kun siempre protegió a Neshi-chan  
  
Ahora Neshi-chan va a tener que soportar que la reten  
  
Que le peguen  
  
Que la castiguen  
  
Hasta que Kaoru-kun vuelva  
  
Neshi-chan nunca quiso que Kaoru-kun se vaya  
  
Kaoru-kun, ai shiteru  
  
Kaoru-kun es el onii-san de Neshi-chan  
  
Neshi-chan solo tiene un hermano  
  
Pero Neshi-chan igual es feliz  
  
Eso cree Neshi-chan.........  
  
Mamá: Neshiko!! A cenar!  
  
Neshiko: Voy al tiro! Esperea un minuto!  
  
Mamá: Un minuto!!  
  
Neshiko: Sí...  
  
Neshiko Kasamo es una niña de unos 13 años. Su hermano protector Kaoru Kasamo había ido por unos meses a Tokio para investigar unos asesinatos que se estaban llevando a cabo. Su padre había muerto en ese lugar. Neshi-chan siempre era maltratada en su casa. Ella estaba cansada de que su vida fuera así. Si no fuera por su hermano, lo más probable es que se hubiera suicidado.  
  
Neshiko: Termine, permiso.  
  
Mamá: Espera  
  
Neshiko: Sí?  
  
Mamá: ( le pega una cachetada) Le diste la dirección a un amigo tuyo... Vino a verte... Explícame eso... Acuérdate que no le puedes dar la dirección a NADIE.  
  
Neshiko: Es que... Me siguió en el camino a la escuela... sin que me diera cuenta...  
  
Mamá: A la próxima ten mas cuidado, si no quieres recibir un castigo peor... Y si viene ese amiguito tuyo de nuevo... Mmm....... Pasaría algo grave...  
  
Neshiko: Si... permiso... Me voy a mi habitación...  
  
Al entrar a su oscura y vacía habitación, cerró con llave la puerta y se echo a llorar en su cama... Neshiko: (Susurrando) Esta vida que tengo es un desastre... Kaoru-kun... ¿Porqué tuvo que irse? ... Maldigo la hora en que se fue...  
  
Al recordar ese momento nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus bellos ojos verdes.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ FlashBack   
  


* * *

  
Los largos y fino cabello de una chica se mecían sin cesar, mientras que su dueña lloraba sin parar. Un chico a su lado de cabello azul y corto la trataba de consolar inútilmente.  
  
Kaoru: Vamos Neshiko, deja de llorar, si sigues así, no podré recordar a mi hermanita con una sonrisa  
  
Neshiko: No te vayas Kaoru-kun!!  
  
Kaoru: Tengo que ir...  
  
Neshiko: ( con una sonrisa) Esta bien, pero prométeme que vas a volver vivo y pronto, y que viajaras con la ropa que a mí me gusta n.n  
  
Kaoru: (Sonriendo) Como tu quieras n.n  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Fin FlashBack   
  


* * *

  
Sonrío ante ese recuerdo. Su hermano hacia todo lo que queria con tal de que ella soriera.  
  
Se puso su pijama y se puso a dormir.  
  
Mañana seria un día distinto.  
  
Raro, distinto, aventurero, pero grandioso  
  
Fin del capitulo 


	2. ¿¿Fantasmas?

Hola, ¿qué tal? Aquí sigo "mi" historia  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King NO me pertenece.  
  
El diario de vida de Neshi-chan  
  
Autor: Kasemaru Urameshi (un amigo)  
  
Capitulo2: ¿FANTASMAS?  
  
Vemos a nuestra linda, sufrida y simpática amiga en la escuela.  
  
Neshiko: Veamos... Si tenemos 12 tomates aquí y 12 manzanas allá..... y las juntamos... son... 204? No....... eh... ¡402! no... mmmmmmmm... no she X.x  
  
Tsusuki: Oh... vamos Neshi-chan! Yo sé que sabes cual es la respuesta  
  


* * *

  
Neshiko: Nuu... no la se... X.X  
  
Tsusuki: Neshiko? ¿Qué té pasa?  
  
Neshiko: Mi cerebro... X.X... penso tanto que se sobrecargo X.X  
  
Tsusuki: ¬¬  
  
Neshiko: ^^U  
  
Tsusuki: La respuesta era 24. Si se juntan 12 con otros 12 son 24... ¿Entiendes?  
  
Neshiko: No entendí O.o  
  
Chihiro: Ohhhhhhhhhh... Eres todo un caso Neshiko... Vamos Tsusuki... No pierdas tiempo con esta loca.  
  
Tsusuki: No... yo sé que ella va a entender... ¿Cierto?  
  
Neshiko: Huh... sí... claro ^^U  
  
Tsusuki: Ahí!!! Ahora tengo clases de Música, ¡nos vemos Neshiko! Vamos Chihiro, ¡O llegaremos tarde!  
  
Chihiro: Ya, ya...  
  
Neshiko: ¡¡¡Adiós!!! Qué les vaya bien  
  


* * *

  
Tsusuki/Chihiro: Gracias!  
  
Neshiko sigue con la vista a las chicas hasta que entran en la sala de Música  
  
Neshiko: Ahora toy solita T.T, ¿Qué haré?  
  
El viento soplaba fuerte... Neshiko tenia frío... Hasta que ve algo moviéndose dentro de... ¿Un Árbol?  
  
Neshiko: ¿Nani? O.o... ¿Qué sera? Tal vez sea un perro o un gatito que se quedo atrapado entre las ramas de ese árbol...  
  
Neshiko fue hacia donde se encontraba el árbol... Ahí pudo ver que no había ni un gato ni un perro, sino un humano... Usaba ropa muy rara... Su cabello largo y era de un café no muy oscuro, de sus orejas colgaban unos aros gigantes y al centro una... ¿Estrella?, usaba una manta muy larga, y unos pantalones bien raros... Según ella, y según ella, era lindo...  
  
Neshiko: Ho-Hola... ¿Quién eres?  
  
¿? : Mi nombre es Hao Asakura, ¿y tu?  
  
Neshiko: Ho-Hola Hao... yo soy Neshiko...  
  
Hao: Así que tú eres Neshiko Kasamo  
  
Neshiko: eh... si... soy yo...  
  
Hao: Te estaba buscando  
  
Neshiko: A.. ¿A mí? O//o  
  
Hao: Sip ^^, según mis espías, eres una poderosa humana que puede ver fantasmas...  
  
Neshiko: (palidece) ¿¿FANTASMAS??  
  
Hao: Sí... ¡Ah! Conque no lo sabias... Jeje... ^^... JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJ!!!DEBISTE VER TU CARA CUANDO TE LO DIJE!!!!!!!! JAJAJJAJAJAJJAAJJAJJJOJOJOJOJOJOJEJEJJEJEJJEJEJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJJUJUJUJUJUJ UJUJUJUJU  
  
Neshiko: ¬///¬  
  
Hao: Bien, quiero hacerte una propuesta.  
  
Neshiko: ¿Propuesta? O.o  
  
Hao: Sip... ^^Tu trabajas para mí, y yo te doy un espíritu y una arma para que puedas hacer tu posesión de objetos... Y así ser una gran shaman y..  
  
Neshiko: ¿Shaman? ¿Que es eso?  
  
Hao: Shaman es... pues... Las personas que pueden ver fantasmas y que tienen uno... O.o...JAJAJAJAJJAJAJ!!!!!! HASTA UN NIÑO SABE ESO!!!!!!!!AJAJAJAJJAAJAJJAJ  
  


* * *

  
Neshiko: ¬¬  
  
Hao: Lo siento es que es muy divertido ^^  
  
Neshiko: Pues yo no le encuentro lo chistoso ¬¬  
  
Hao: Bueno, aceptas mi propuesta?? ^^U  
  
Neshiko: Huh..... Está bien!  
  
Hao: (pensando) Ajajajajja! ¡Ahora si podré ser el rey shaman, y nadie lo podrá evitar, esta chica terminara con Yoh, y sus idiotas compañeros, así yo llegare a ser el gran rey shaman! (Ríe) WAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJ  
  


* * *

  
Neshiko: ¿?... O.o  
  
Fin cap.  
  
¿Qué tal? Prontito subo el otro capitulo . 


	3. Entrenando

El diario de vida de Neshi-chan  
  
Autor: Kasemaru Urameshi  
  
Capitulo: Entrenando  
  
Neshiko: Era....... ¡¡AH, ME ACORDÉ!! ¡¡REGGIE, CONCÉDEME TU ALMA!! ¡¡POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!!  
  
Hao: (aplaude) Por fin lo haces, después de intentarlo mas de 20 veces ¬¬  
  
Neshiko: (Sonrojada) Ahí... no pudo ser para tanto ^//^U  
  
Hao: Bien, mejor practica los ataques... Yo disfrutare de este magnifico sol......  
  
Imaginémonos a Hao, sin su manta, con unos lentes negros o gafas, con zungas (N/A: JAJAJJA XD) y tomándose un juguito de naranjas.  
  
Neshiko: (Susurrando) Claro, el disfruta del Sol, mientras yo tengo que achicharrarme entrenando para no se que cosa.... ¬¬  
  
Hao: Te escuche... y estas trabajando para matar a...  
  
Neshiko: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿MATAR??????????????  
  
Hao: Si, y no me interrumpas... Bien, como decía, a matar a mi hermano y a sus diminutos amigos... ^^  
  
Neshiko: Si... Como tu digas  
  
Hao: Mejor sigue ¬¬  
  
Neshiko: AH?? Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Sí!  
  
Hao: Dale en el blanco  
  
En eso aparece el blanco.  
  
Neshiko: ¡¡TRUENO BLANCO DE LA REINA!! ( Apunta hacia el blanco, y de la lanza salen varios truenos) SÍ! EN EL BLANCO!!  
  
Hao: (aplaude) Bien hecho... ahora puedes ir a dar un paseo, y si quieres llevar a tu espíritu...^^  
  
Neshiko: AH!!!!! USTED ES EL MEJOR!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! VAMOS REGGIE!!!!!  
  
Reggie: Si...  
  
La chica y su espíritu salen corriendo (N/A: Aunque es obvio que el espíritu volando XD) del lugar en donde estaba Hao  
  
Hao: Solo espero que no se encuentre con yoh... ni con sus diminutos amigos...  
  
Pero la suerte no fue con Hao..... Neshiko estaba en una feria cuando de pronto se encuentra con Yoh y los demás ...  
  
Neshiko: ¿¿Señor Hao??  
  
Yoh: Dijiste... ¿¿HAOOOOOOOOOOOOO??  
  
Talánnn!!!!!! Listo el tercer capitulo... no me aleguen... mi amigo fue el que hizo tan corto el capi... bueno nos vemos prontooooooooo!!!!  
  
Fin cap. 


End file.
